Bolt: A New Beginning
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is my first story and non-short story for Bolt. Bolt and Mittens try to find a new place to live after their home was destroyed, their owner killed and their friend captured. How will this end? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

Bolt and his family are seen watching the new episodes of the show Bolt and Penny used to star in. We see the episode that has the aliens bring the girl that's in Penny's former role to her father. The doctor shouted as he stands from the burning rubble "I will have my revenge!". Then the episode ends and they all laughed. "Wow. They have gone down hill ever since we quit" Penny said. "Yes they have. That's what they get for being so heartless" Penny's mom said. "Well.. time for bed Penny. You have school tomorrow" Penny's mom said. "Ok mom" Penny said. Then she went of to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before bed. Then as she walked to her room. She looks at Bolt and the rest of her pets who was about to get ready for bed. "Good night everyone" Penny said to them. She then turned to Bolt and kissed him on the head. And they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping. Then breaking glass sounds were heard in the other room where Penny's mom's room is. Everyone wakes up from the sound. Then there was shouting and screaming was heard. "Stay here. I'll be back" Penny said going into the other room. Bolt, Mittens and Rhino looked worried. "Penny! Get out! Call 91.." She was interrupted when the shot was heard. "Mom!" Penny shouted on the top of her lungs. "Your turn, bitch" a creepy man was heard. "No! Let go of me!" Penny shouted. Then she started screaming and another shot was heard. Everything was quiet. "Burn this place down!" the man said. Another breaking glass sound was heard but it wasn't as loud. Rhino then got mad and said "Nobody makes this family crumble". Then Rhino runs into the hallway in his ball. "Rhino! Wait!" Bolt and Mittens shouted chasing after him.

The two men were about to enter the hallway, then they spotted a hamster, a cat and a dog. "Hey.. isn't that the dog from that one show?" one of them said. The other slaps him in the back of the head. "You idiot! Many dogs look like him! Also.. why is that important?" the other one shouted. "Because I used to be a fan of the show before aliens came into it" the first man said. "Oh knock it off! We need to get out now!" the other man shouted. Bolt then spotted a puddle of blood and flames coming from Penny's mom's room. Bolt then growled and charged at them and bit the loud one on the arm. "Ah! Get this dumb dog off me!" the loud man yelled. The other one was about to help, then he looked down and grabbed Rhino while he was still in his ball. Mittens chased after him.

While the loud man was struggling to get Bolt off. And walked into the kitchen and they both fell down. The man then saw a pot and pan on the stove. He was trying to reach one while he was still on the ground. Bolt then got up and charged at the man. Then the man finally grabbed the pot and hit Bolt on the head. Bolt then falls passed out. The first man ran passed them and ran outside the door. Hearing the noise Mittens stopped chasing the first man and went to Bolt. The men are now seen running away with Rhino, who couldn't get out of his ball because the man was holding it together tight. Mittens tries to wake up Bolt. "Come on wags! Wake up!" Mittens shouted. Then fire was seen coming from the hallway. She then grabbed Bolt's collar and dragged him outside.

Mittens drags the knocked out Bolt to the sidewalk. Mittens then looks at Bolt with worry. Then looks back at the burning house. She then continued to look at the burning house while sirens were being heard in a distance.

A/N: I finally came up with a story for Bolt! This chapter is kinda short, but it will get better as it goes. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I forgot to mention, this **isn't** related to the short stories I made for Bolt, so don't assume anything. Also, I know some of you might be upset about Penny and her mom being dead, but I'm just trying to be original is all, I have nothing against Penny or anything. So please enjoy and I own nothing.

Bolt groans in pain and wakes up in a dark place. He couldn't see anything. "Mittens? Rhino?" Bolt asked. He stood up and bumped his head. "Ow! Geez!" Bolt shouted. Then the top came off. "Morning wags" Mittens said opening the top of the trash container. "Mittens? What happened?" Bolt asked. Mittens was silent for a moment. "Our home... is.. gone" Mittens said. "What? But.. what about Penny? Her mom? Rhino?" Bolt asked. "Bolt.. our family is gone. Penny and her mom are dead" Mittens said in a sad tone. "But.. what about Rhino?" Bolt asked. "He got captured by those damn crooks. It just leaves you and me now" Mittens said. Bolt felt pain in his heart. He sat down in the garbage. "Why do people do this?" Bolt asked. Then he started to sob. "Some people would sometimes do stupid stuff to get what they want. Little do they know that nothing on Earth will be satisfying" Mittens said. "But why us? Why now?" Bolt asked as he continued to sob. "I don't know Bolt. I don't know" Mittens said. Then she jumped into the garbage, went up to Bolt, and comforted him.

Meanwhile..

"Come on! Why do you always have to do something stupid?" the loud man asked. "Come on James. I always wanted a hamster" the other man said. "You are such a softy! Why do I keep you alive?" James asked. "Because I know how to work all these gadgets" the man answered gesturing to all the gadgets. "Whatever.. at least we killed them. Now he will be pleased" James said. "Tell me again.. who's 'he'?" the man asked. James sighed in annoyance. "A man for me to know and you to never find out" James said. Then the monitor turns on and a dark man in on the screen. "Hello boys" the dark man said. "Good to see you boss" James said. "Did you get the job done?" the dark man asked. "Yes sir! We even got their hamster" Chuck said. James slaps his forehead. "Chuck.. one of these days I'm going too.." James was saying the was interrupted. "Excellent" the dark man said. "Say wha?" James asked. "The hamster could be of use to us" the dark man said. "How?" James asked. "If brainwashed, he can be a useful minion" the dark man explained. "How can a little hamster be such a big help?" James asked. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'The bigger the get the harder they fall'?" the dark man asked. "Yeah, but what does that have to... oh" James said figuring it out. "Ok now that we got this needle out of the way" The dark man said. Then he moves closer and it is revealed that it was Penny's former agent. "Where is Bolt?" the former agent asked.

Back to our heros...

"You can't be serious" Bolt said. "I'm afraid this is the only way to get a new home" Mittens said. "So you want me to show my puppy face around town so we can get a home?" Bolt asked. "Pretty much. It's just like when you did it for food at the trailer park" Mittens said. "This is so damn crazy" Bolt said. "But it just might work" Mittens said. "I just hope you're right about this" Bolt said.

When they went up to the first house a huge bulldog barks and chases after them and they ran off. The second house seemed like a decent house then after Bolt scratches the door, a man comes out and says "Get the hell out of here!". House after house they kept on getting rejected or scared away. So after all the attempts to get a new home, they gave up. "What has happened to people's hospitality? Almost none of them are nice anymore" Bolt said. "Hate can spread like a disease. But enough of the wise crack stuff less just leave town" Mittens said. "But Mittens.. I don't want to leave" Bolt said. "Where can you stay Bolt? There's nothing this town has to offer" Mittens pointed out. Bolt just stayed silent. Mittens sighed. "Look Bolt, I don't like this anymore than you do. But there's just nothing here for us. It's best we leave" Mittens said. Bolt gave one last look then walked the opposite direction and Mittens followed.

A/N: I know it's still short, but I promise the later chapters will be longer and more detailed. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

Bolt and Mittens are seen walking down the street outside of town. They traveled in many was of transportation. Riding on cars, walking, climbing, and so on. By coincidence, it seems they've traveled backwards from when they first traveled to Hollywood from New York. They end up in Las Vegas. "Mittens. Do you think we've been walking on the same path, but backwards?" Bolt asked. "What makes you say that?" Mittens asked. "Well.. this looks like the spot you tried to get me to stay with you" Bolt said. "Really? Huh.. that's odd. Oh well, lets find those boxes I made for us" Mittens said conveniently. Bolt looked at her a little suspicious.

Meanwhile..

"You sure you killed Bolt?" the former agent asked. "Well.. it was hard to tell. He was knocked out, but I didn't see any blood" James said. "Ok so he's alive then" the former agent said. "I guess so" James said. "I wanted them ALL dead! Not just Penny and her mom!" the former agent shouted. "But.. what about my hamster?" Chuck asked. "It'll be your hamster until we use him to capture and kill the cat and dog, then we'll kill the hamster. And you two shall have your reward" the former agent said as the monitor turned off. "He's obsessed isn't he?" Chuck asked. "Yeah. But since we are bounty hunters it's our job to kill anything we are being paid to kill" James said. "I hope he changes his ways. Like in those old cartoons where.." Chuck was saying then he got interrupted. "Enough of your old cartoons! This is real life! We do this for money! Without me you'd be lost in the street wondering what to do with all that cash!" James shouted. "You mean like drugs" Chuck asked. "I don't have drugs!" James shouted as he pounded his desk. Then a drawer opened and drugs were seen in it. James saw it and closed it quickly. "Tell anybody.. I'll kill you" James said threateningly. "Okay, but what are we going to do about the cat and dog?" Chuck asked. "We'll have to drag their attention. We'll have to use the hamster" James said pulling out a brainwashing device. "It won't hurt him, would it?" Chuck asked. "Chuck.. he won't feel a thing" James said.

Rhino is seen sleeping in his cage. Then it opens. "Hello little fella. Got a surprise for you" James said as Rhino wakes up. Then electricity and Rhino's yelling was heard in a distance.

Back with Bolt and Mittens..

It's night time and Mittens and Bolt are now seen walking around trying to find their boxes. Mittens spots the boxes still there and a little crumbled. "Here they are!" Mittens said excitedly. "Now we can live as street animals together!" Mittens said. "Wait.. I can't" Bolt said. "Why not?" Mittens asked. "Because.. I'm a house dog. I can't make it out here" Bolt said. "Wake up Bolt! Our home is gone, nobody will take us in and Penny is dead! Not to mention we are possibly targets for a.. I don't know.. a bounty hunter or.. gang or whatever. We have to look after ourselves Bolt! We have to stick together!" Mittens said in speech. Bolt sighed. "Maybe you're right" Bolt said unsure. "I know I'm right. Now get some shut eye. We got a lot of street stuff to do tomorrow" Mittens said as she entered her box. Bolt then walked into his box and laid down in his box. Bolt stares in the sky thinking about Penny. Then when he closed his eyes a tear went down his cheek.

The next mourning, Bolt was still sleeping. "Rise and shine!" Mittens shouted making Bolt jump in surprise. "Whoa! Don't do that!" Bolt said. "Come on get off your ass it's time for our first lesson on being street animals" Mittens said.

Mittens then takes off her collar. "Ok the first lesson is to remove your collar" Mittens said. "But Mittens.." Bolt was saying then was interrupted. "No buts! On the streets you don't need a collar. You'll be hunted down faster then you can even blink. Not take it off" Mittens said. Bolt took a moment. Then he took it off. "Very good. Now onto our next lesson" Mittens said.

They come onto a busy street with cars passing by every second that goes by. "Ok next lesson is how to avoid traffic without getting hit" Mittens said. "Are you mad?" Bolt asked. "Come on. Now all you have to do is follow your instincts. Watch me" Mittens said. Mittens then crosses the street and dodges every car and makes it to the other side. "Okay your turn!" Mittens shouted so Bolt could hear. "How do I get myself into these messes?" Bolt asked himself. He then charges right through the traffic and runs into Mittens. Bolt is now seen on top of Mittens. In a suspicious kind of way. Bolt then quickly got off and they both cleared their throats. "That.. never happened" Mittens said. "Yes.. it never.. happened" Bolt said. They were both silent for a moment. "Uh.. good job" Mittens said to break the silence. "Oh yes.. um.. thanks" Bolt said. "And now.. onto our next lesson" Mittens said.

Meanwhile..

Rhino is now seen with a device on his head. With a brainwashed look on his face. "There he is Chuck. Our improved hamster. The most loyal, strong and skilled hamster you'll ever see" James said. "How do you know he's strong?" Chuck asked. "Lift him up" James ordered Rhino. Rhino then grabs Chuck and lifts him as high as he could. "Okay.. you've convinced me" Chuck said. "Just think.. with him we can do... anything. Rob stores, steal gems, taking money" James said. "Knit us a nice sweater" Chuck said continuing from where James left off. James slaps Chuck on his head. "Dumbass! There's no need for those. We could get so much money people would need to do what we say just to earn it" James said. "Yes, but what if you run out?" Chuck asked. "Hmm.. guess I've never thought of that. Oh well" James said. Then the monitor turns on. "Is the hamster ready?" the former agent asked. "Yes sir" James said. "Good. Now put the plan in action. Capture and kill Bolt and his cat friend" the former agent said.

We now see the former agent in his house. "As soon as he's dead. I'll have my revenge on the studio, then I'll kill those bounty hunters and use their gadgets to take over the world. It's the perfect plan" the former agent said to himself. The alarm clock goes off. "Well.. back to work" the former agent said taking off his suit and in his janitor uniform. He then leaves the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

As the days went by Mittens instructs Bolt on how to be a street dog. Obviously, he struggles to get it right. At the same time James and Chuck are seen driving a car with the brainwashed hamster to find Bolt and Mittens.

Mittens teaches Bolt how to talk to other street dogs, how to be cruel and know when to show mercy.

Chuck and James are seen at a restaurant. James was smoking while Chuck comes out with a bag and walks up to James. James looks in the bag then slaps Chuck in the head.

Mittens then shows Bolt numerous spots where to find food.

The former agent is seen wiping the halls at a school.

Bolt is now seen getting the hang of things. They even tried the dodge traffic again. Mittens then nods in approval to him.

We now see the bounty hunters' car drive by. "Ok what do you get when you cross a female cat with a male dog?" Chuck asked. "An abomination" James answered plainly. "I was about to say Catdog but you're answer works too. Uh.. oh what do you get with bird and a.. "Chuck was saying then got interrupted again. "That's enough! One more lousy joke and you're done!" James said fed up. "Done with what?" Chuck asked. James then stared angrily at Chuck. "Ok, ok no need for the face" Chuck said. James turned his head to the road. "You know Chuck there are things to take seriously and not to take seriously. This job is serious so unless you change your attitude, I'm going to have to do most of these missions on my own" james said. "Aw come on! Don't be like that" Chuck said. "Sorry Chuck, but you've forced me to do it" James said. Then he stopped the car. "There they are!" James said seeing Bolt and Mittens walking across the street. "Should we go after them now?" Chuck asked. "No. We'll wait until they sleep, then they'll wake up in a cage ready to be delivered to the boss" James explained the plan.

It's around 5:00 and Bolt and Mittens are now seen walking to their boxes. "You've done well Bolt. If I had a metal, I'd give it to you for being a great student" Mittens said. "Well I have you to thank for being a good teacher" Bolt said. "Bolt.. would you like to.. um.. hang out later after our nap?" Mittens asked. "Sure. We're just being friends right?" Bolt asked. "Um.. yeah.. sure.." Mittens said a little disappointed.

It's now around 8:00 and Bolt and Mittens are now seen on their 'date'. They both got to know each other a little bit more and had good laughs.

They are now seen going back to their boxes again after the 'date'. "I had so much fun Bolt" Mittens said. "Me too" Bolt said. "Bolt.. can.. can we sleep together tonight?'" Mittens asked. "Uh.. I guess.. but why?" Bolt asked. "I.." Mittens started to say then she sighed and gained the courage she needed to tell him. "Bolt.. I've never felt this way about a dog before.. what I'm about to say will shock you" Mittens said. "Ok.." Bolt said a little unsure what she meant. "Bolt... I love you. I don't know how it happened or why.. but I love you. I want you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Mittens said. Bolt was just struck by this news. He didn't know what to say. "But.. Mittens.. we're not the same animal" Bolt said. "I don't care! I still love you! But if you don't want to be with me, then fine!" Mittens said storming off to her box. Blot was just left baffled.

It was dark out and it was sprinkling. Bolt was thinking of what Mittens said how she felt. Then he realized without her, he would've never made it back home. Without her, he would've been lost on the street. So Bolt decided to pay Mittens a visit in her box.

Mittens was lying down a little hurt with the assumption of Bolt not liking her. Bolt then enters her box a little wet. "Mittens? I thought about what you said.. and.. I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is.." Bolt was saying then he got interrupted. "Save your breath Bolt" Mittens said. Then she got up and went to him. "I know you're trying to make up because you feel guilty. That trick has never worked for me" Mittens said. Bolt then hung his head ashamed. "But this time.. I'm going to let it" Mittens said. Bolt then lifted his head up in surprise. "Only because I was actually rushing it. And I should never do that" Mittens said. "Well now that we got that out of the way.. how about that sleep thing you talked about earlier?" Bolt said. "Yes.. I'd love that" Mittens said in a soft tone. Bolt and Mittens then got close and touched noses. Then they rubbed heads then Mittens laid down and Bolt dragged his tongue around Mitten's private area. Mittens purred as Bolt was doing that. Then she went to Bolt's private area and dragged her tongue all over there. As she was doing that Bolt's leg was moving. Then Mittens turned her rear end to Bolt and Bolt's dick was sticking out. Then he gets on her back and starts humping her. "Oh yes.. yes.. yes!" Mittens said with pleasure.

James was sleeping in the car with Chuck and a disturbing meow was heard and James woke up. James looked at Chuck then at Rhino. Then he heard it again then he got out of the car and pulled out his binoculars. He then looked to see where it came from. Then, by his surprise, he sees Bolt and Mittens mating. James dropped his jaw and couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell... How is that possible!" James shouted then he realized how loud he was then ducked.

Mittens and Bolt stopped for a moment. "Did you hear that?" Bolt asked. "Hear what?' Mittens asked. "Never mind" Bolt said. Then Bolt continued humping. "Almost there" Bolt said. Then with one last hump Bolt's cum entered Mitten's vagina. They both are now panting. "I love you Bolt" Mittens said out of breath. "I love you too" Bolt said also out of breath. Then they both laid down. "We're going to sleep good tonight" Bolt said. "Yes we are Bolt. Yes we are" Mittens said giving Bolt one last lick on the cheek then she lied down. Then Bolt laid down in front of her putting his paw over her and she did the same thing. They stared at each other dreamily for a while feeling each other's warmth. Then they both went to sleep all snuggly and warm.

James got back up and looked once again with his binoculars and now sees them sleeping. "What a display of an abomination that was.. now there is more of a reason to kill them" James said to himself. Chuck then opened the door accidentally hitting James knocking him over. "What did I miss?" Chuck said with a yawn. Chuck looks down and sees James. "Lying down on the job? Some bounty hunter you are" Chuck said. James just looked at him angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

Bolt and Mittens are seen snuggling in a dark cage. Bolt then wakes up and realizes something that doesn't seem right. "Mittens. Wake up" Bolt said in whisper. "What is it Bolt?" Mittens said a little groggy. Then she got up and realized the same thing. "How did we get here?" Mittens asked. "I don't know. I usually wake up when I hear something or feel something not right" Bolt said. "I'm more concerned on how do we get out of here" Mittens said. "You don't" an emotionless voice said. "Rhino? Is that you?" Bolt asked. James then walks in with Chuck and turns on the lights. And to their surprise it really is Rhino. Rhino looked like a zombie almost with the brainwashing device on his head.

"Well we got them. Now we just have to wait for the boss to come and give us the money" James said. "Can we take the brainwashing device off my hamster now?" Chuck asked. "Sorry. I'm afraid if we remove the device it will kill him" James said. "What?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "The devise was tricky to get on him, so unless you want to have a dead hamster, I suggest you keep it on him" James said. Chuck thought for a moment. Then came to a decision. "I would rather have my hamster dead. Than to be this.. emotionless robot!" Chuck shouted. "Don't be a dumbass" James said. "Oh like you never were a dumbass? I have to sit by and watch you murder animals and other people every day! You treat everyone like trash!" Chuck shouted. "Don't forget I had to raise you on my own because of our parents' death!" James argued. "It was a car crash! Accidents happen, brother! I had mostly brains while you had mostly brawn throughout our life together! Now it's time for us to try to make a difference!" Chuck said. "What difference would it be for us to set free a cat and dog who love each other? You know it's an abomination! You know they have to die because of that!" James said. "So what? What will happen if we let them go? There's nothing to loose" Chuck said. "Money! There's money to loose!" James said. "You can't kill for money. All it is, is blood money and you don't want that on your hands" Chuck said. "What if I do?" James asked. "Then you're the abomination!" Chuck said. James was then struck silent. He didn't know what to say.

Then a knock was heard at the door. James opens the door and the former agent is seen at the door. "Has the pray been captured?" the former agent asked. "Yes. They're over there" James said pointing at the cage Bolt and Mittens were in. "Excellent" the former agent said. "Now.. what about the money?" James asked. "Ah yes, the money. Well I must confess I don't have enough to pay you for your work. So.." the agent said walking to Rhino. Then he stomps on Rhino. "My hamster!" Chuck shouted. The former agent then pulls out a pistol and shoots Chuck. "Chuck!" James shouted as he quickly pulls his pistol and shoots back. Then the former agent quickly takes cover behind the desk and tips it over in front of him. Then the former agent shoots at James and James goes behind another desk and tips that over in front of him. Then the firing stopped. "Why did you hire us if you didn't have enough in the first place?" James asked. "I simply wanted to mislead you into thinking I would reward you after the job was done. So I can take you equipment and make the studio pay for firing me" the former agent said. "But why use our equipment? Couldn't you just buy a gun?" James asked. "Sometimes.. it's not enough to just shoot them. But also I want to take over the world" the former agent said. "I think you need to go to a mental hospital" James said. "I don't need a hospital.. I need satisfactory!" the former agent said firing again. James then starts to think about his past life.

When he was a kid he was a bully to everyone, even to his own brother, Chuck. He then started to compare his past life with all the wrongs he had seen others do and how wrong it is for a dog and cat to be mates. Then he came to a conclusion that they all have differences, but the one thing that truly makes an abomination is not only by crossing breed, but to also control other people's lives. Further more, the bigger abomination is the one who craves power and revenge. And in this situation is the former agent. Now James knows what to do and knows who the real abomination is and that needs to be killed.

"You ever heard of abominations?" James asked. "Ah yes, I believe it was Chuck who said you were the abomination" the former agent said. "How did you know?" James asked. "I heard you argue before I came in" the former agent explained. "Well.. I'll tell you one thing.. the only abomination here... IS YOU!" James shouted shooting at the former agent. Bullets are seen going through the former agent and he falls on the ground dead. James then checks to see if the former agent was truly dead. The former agent shows no life left in him.

So James goes to his brother, Chuck. "Chuck.. I'm sorry" James said. "Don't be. You got rid of the real abomination" Chuck said. "No I mean.. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I wasn't being a brother to you in the past" James said. "The past is meant to be learned. Promise me something... please change the way you were. Make a family.. live like other people" Chuck said. "I will" James said. Then just like that, Chuck limps dead. Bolt then howls. James then had a tear go down his cheek. For the first time he fells sad. James then looks at Bolt and Mittens who are still in the cage. James then approaches the cage. As he approached Bolt and Mittens hugged each other to prepare for the worst. James then looks at Chucks body and sighs.

James then opens the cage releasing Bolt and Mittens. He then goes to the door and opens the door. "Go on" James said. Mittens and Bolt then slowly walked out the door. Bolt then stops and turns around to see James walking to a chair and sits on it and begins to sob. Mittens then stops and realizes Bolt has stopped. "Bolt! What are you doing? Let's get out of here" Mittens said. Bolt then thought for a moment and walks into the room.

Then Bolt walks to James slowly and then sits in front of James. Bolt wines a little. Then Bolt nudges his head under James' hand and looks at James with cute puppy-like eyes. James looks at this at first didn't seem like it would do anything. Then to Mitten's surprise James said something that she thought he would never say. "You want to be my pets?" James asked. Bolt then wags his tail and licks his hand to say thank you. James then looks and sees Mittens a little surprised. Then James puts out his hand in offering to be his pet. Mittens slowly walks to him and she eventually accepts it by letting James pet her. Then they left the scene and went to start a new beginning.

Weeks later, James managed to find a home to live in and got Bolt and Mitten's new name tags.

That night, Bolt and Mittens are seen snuggling on the back porch. "You know.. sometimes when it's silent.. I hear Rhino's voice" Bolt said looking up in the stars. "I hear it sometimes too" Mittens said. "Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you" Mittens said. "What's that?" Bolt asked. "I'm pregnant" Mittens said. Bolt then got wide eyed. "Really?" Bolt asked. Mittens then pointed to her belly to show him where to feel. Then he felt tiny kicks in her belly. "And guess who the father is" Mittens said in a sly tone looking at Bolt. Then licks Bolt's cheek. "This is a whole new beginning for us" Bolt said. "It sure is" Mittens said as they continued to cuddle. "Bolt is Be-awesome!" Rhino's echoed voice said.

The End

A/N: Ok let me know what you think and I'll see you all on my other stories. See ya around.


End file.
